shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fabio Ezio
Introduction Fabio Ezio is a Marine Vice-Admiral and the leader of the Marine Anti-Crime Special Unit. He's famous for his perfect record, no criminal being able to escape him, mainly due to his brilliant mind and his Devil Fruit abilities. He has a rivalry with the criminal and now pirate captain Wolfgang Wolfram, who's the only criminal to escape Ezio multiple times. However, for the sake of justice and also for his record, Ezio promised that he won't take any other missions unless he catches Wolf. He also has an inside rivalry with Noboru Kazuki, mainly because they're both acting as the detectives of the Special Unit. Appearance Ezio is a tall man of slim build. On his head is a serrated headpiece that acts as a headband. He keeps long, light hair, dividing into spikes that angle outwards or upwards at their ends. He wears a long, dark, lapelless overcoat with laces that cross his bare chest; dark pants, and black shoes. The buckle of his belt bears the silvery/golden insignia of the letter "A". When he was younger, during his service as a Marine soldier, his hair was trimmed much shorter. Personality Ezio is stern and distrusting, believing that trust must be earned. To begin with, he antagonizes both Kazuki and Eder as the new members; highly critical of the assumptions embodied by his movements and actions. Ezio is shown to be a moral man who is loyal to the people under his command. This loyalty is constantly remarked about by the people, who go to him with even the most common, everyday requests. He usually keeps a serious and unflinching demeanor throughout the story and hardly ever smiles. The main trait of Ezio's personality though is his sense of justice. It is unknown if his obsession with catching every criminal in the world is caused by a childhood experience or not, but it is suggested once by Kazuki that both of Ezio's parents were killed when he was still young. He can be cocky at times, as shown in the numerous times when he directly encountered the criminals he was chasing, despite the fact their fighting power was superior to his. Ezio is almost never seen angry, except for when Kazuki is directly provoking him, mainly because he knows that Kazuki has the potential to surpass him one day and take his position. Abilities and Powers Being the leader of the Marine Anti-Crime Special Unit and a Vice-Admiral is enough proof of Ezio's abilities and powers. Despite the fact he's the weakest in terms of fighting abilities between the three leaders of the Special Unit, Ezio's abilities and powers are not to be underestimated. Ezio has never been passionate about training his psychical abilities, instead, he focused on his work as a detective. Despite this, he has been able to keep up with most members of The Crime Pirates, the only exception being Diablo. A great indicator of his abilities is the fact that almost every pirate he has ever faced has come to know despair. That's mainly due to Ezio's Devil Fruit and the brilliant use of it by Ezio. Being obsessed with justice, Ezio has developed a bad habit of mentally, and sometimes physically as well, torturing the pirates he captures, something that has earned him great respect, but also fear by his subordinates and the pirates he's after. The most impressive feat when it comes to his fighting abilities is defeating several pirates whose's bounties exceed 100, 000, 000 {B}, in other words, Supernovas. Another indicator of his abilities is the fact he was given the chance of creating a Special Unit by the World Government, which he started from scratch and managed to make it one of the most successful units of the Marine, Ezio being able to catch the most dangerous criminals in the world almost on his own. Strength Even though Ezio has rarely trained his physical abilities, his strength seems to be way above that of a normal human's. Throughout the numerous encounters with The Crime Pirates, Ezio has performed multiple impressive feats, such as catching one of Spyro's swords with his bare hand or blocking blows from people like Wolf, Diablo or Michel, something not many people are able to do. He has also been shown to lift heavy things, such as rocks or an entire shed, but also wielding heavy weapons, such as battleaxes, spears or large swords. Speed When it comes to speed, Ezio is one of the fastest members of the Special Unit. This is mainly because, since he's not a powerful fighter, Ezio is forced to maneuver around his opponents in a fight. Ezio is very well balanced when it comes to his speed since he has great reflexes, reaction speed and he can also move around at a fast pace for an extended period of time. Endurance Perhaps one of Ezio's weakest traits. In most of his fights, after taking a few hits, Ezio chooses to put some distance between him and his opponent. It's not clear whether he does this because he can't take a beating or because he doesn't want to risk getting injured. However, it's stated by Kazuki multiple times, even though most of the times, it's done to provoke Ezio that the leader of the Special Unit is easy to beat once he's caught. Ezio has proven otherwise in his fights against The Crime Pirates, most notably in his fight against Wolf, when he was able to escape despite getting caught by many of Wolf's tricks. This is also due to the abilities of his Devil Fruit, since he can study the opponent's attacks and techniques before a fight. Since most of Ezio's fights take an extended period of time, it can be assumed that Ezio has great stamina. Intelligence The main trait of Ezio is his brilliant mind. Whether he's trying to figure out a criminal's move or he's in the middle of a fight, Ezio's intelligence never chases to amaze the people around him. In combination with his Devil Fruit abilities, Ezio is nearly impossible to escape from, the only being able to do so being the captain of The Crime Pirates, Wolf. Given the fact that Wolf considers Ezio his main rival and wants to get rid of him as soon as possible, it's safe to assume Wolf considers Ezio a big danger. This is mainly because Ezio is the only person to ever come close to discovering Wolf's past. Before entering in direct combat, Ezio always prepares himself. The first step in this preparation is checking the opponent's abilities and techniques with his Devil Fruit. The next one is taking measures against them and the third step is setting up some traps or choosing an environment that would give his opponent a disadvantage or that would give him an advantage. On more than one occasion, Ezio's intellect and actions during a battle have driven his opponents to surrender. The most impressive feat of his intelligence is making Wolf feel despair, thinking that his past and his identity might be discovered by Ezio during their fight. The most impressive feats of Ezio's intelligence are of course, the capture of some of the worst criminals in the world's history. Weapons Due to the fact he's not an amazing fighter, Ezio was shown using different weapons that would give him some sort of advantage during a fight. He mainly uses pistols, his signature weapons being two twin pistols that he calls "Chibi" and "Buchi". Other weapons he has used throughout his encounters with The Crime Pirates includes battleaxes, spears, large swords and, in desperate situations, pipes or pieces of wood that he found nearby. Rokushiki Being a Marine Vice-Admiral, Ezio has some mastery of the Rokushiki martial art style. Since he was never passionate about training in this style, his mastery only extends to the techniques he considers useful, techniques that suit him. One of the techniques of the Rokushiki style that Ezio has mastered is "Geppo". Since this technique has many practical uses, as well as a use in battle, Ezio considered it necessary to add to his arsenal. Another technique of the Rokushiki style that Ezio has mastered is "Tekkai". Mainly used for defensive purposes, Ezio considers the "Tekkai" technique to be a vital part of every Marine soldier's arsenal, if their abilities allows them to master it. The third and last technique of the Rokushiki style that Ezio has mastered is "Soru". In fact, he has mastered this technique to such a degree that he can use it for an apparently limitless amount of time. During absolutely all of his fights, Ezio can be seen using "Soru" to maneuver around his opponents. Ezio has shown some interest in the past in the strongest Rokushiki technique, Rokougan, but due to the time it would take to learn it, he decided to give up on it for the time being. Devil Fruit Ezio has eaten the Devil Fruit named Replay Replay no Mi, a Devil Fruit that allows him to replay the events and memories of a person who's face he has seen, directly or indirectly. This ability is one of the two major reasons, the other one being his intelligence, why Ezio is the leader of the Special Unit and why he has a perfect record. The main use of this Devil Fruit is to track the movements of criminals and to understand how they performed their crimes, but he also uses it before a battle and during one. He mainly uses it before a battle to learn his opponent's abilities, techniques and weaknesses, something that has won him most of the battles he fought. He rarely uses in the middle of a fight, mainly because he has to focus on the images that are appearing in his mind, so his guard is down. However, in his fight with Wolf, after he was tricked by him, he managed to distract the captain of The Crime Pirates long enough for him to replay the part where Wolf tricked him and understand the secret behind said trick. This Devil Fruit is also Ezio's main method of mental torture against his opponents. On more than one occasion, he has brought up secrets from his opponents' pasts and even things that they were trying to forget or events that traumatized them. One of his Ezio's dirtiest tactics involves using his Devil Fruit to find details about the close ones of his opponents that would normally be impossible for someone to know, then lying about them to trick his opponent into thinking something happened to their close ones. Haki One of Ezio's main weapons, along with his intelligence and his Devil Fruit ability. Ezio has awakened and mastered two types of Haki, Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki. He has openly stated that he hasn't awakened Haoshoku Haki, probably because he wasn't born with it. The most time Ezio spent on training is with Busoshoku Haki, mainly because he found it necessary, given the large number of Logia Devil Fruit users among the criminals of the world. Kenbunshoku Haki Ezio has great mastery over Kenbunshoku Haki, being shown to use it in almost all of his fights. His mastery of this type of Haki goes to the point where can dodge an entire barrage of bullets from Helm's gun, "Bad Company", a gun known for firing hundreds of bullets in mere seconds. Busoshoku Haki The type of Haki Ezio has trained with the most, mainly because it gives him the chance of fighting against a Logia Devil Fruit user. Since his physical abilities are not exactly out of the ordinary, Ezio often uses Busoshoku Haki to enhance the power of his attacks. Given the fact he's a Vice-Admiral, Ezio has mastered the technique "Busoshoku: Koka", being able to go as far as to imbue his weapons with it. Category:Zoro-san